


that mikaelson thing

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonbekah, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Freya flirts with Bonnie, not realizing she's her sister's girlfriend.





	that mikaelson thing

“Hey.” The brunette turned around with a polite, sweet smile.

“Hi.”

Freya bit back a smile as she settled in the stool next to her. “I’m Freya.” She reached out to shake her hand and quickly looked up when they touched. “You’re a witch.”

The brunette raised a brow.“So are you.”

The blonde pulled her hand back with a smile. “Are you new to town?”

“Somewhat.”

“You travelled here alone?”

“Yes, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just. These streets aren’t as safe as they seem. They’re vampires crawling everywhere. If you want…” She leaned in slowly with a flirtatious glint in her eyes. “I could show you around. Be your personal tour guide to keep you safe.”

“I think she’ll mange, sister.”

Freya eyes closed at the sound of Rebekah’s voice. Her timing was horrible. She turned around with a forced smile and pointed eyes to see the other blonde glaring amusedly at her. “Rebekah, I’m kind of busy.”

“Fine. But when you’re finished chatting up my girlfriend, maybe you’ll fancy a proper introduction.” The blonde witch’s eyes widen as her head whipped back to the brunette trying to hold back a laugh.

“You’re Bonnie Bennett?”

“The one and only.” She says with a grin.

Her brows knitted together, stilling trying to make sense of the situation. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you were pretending not to know me, doing that Mikaelson thing that you guys do..”

“Mikaelson thing?” Rebekah questioned, coming to stand bediside Bonnie, sliding her hand onto her lower back. “What Mikaelson thing?”

“You know what I’m talking about. You guys’ charm and relentless flirting..” Her eyes found Freya’s. “I thought that’s what you were doing.”

“No..” She laughed embarrassingly. “Well, at least without knowledge of who you were.”

“Wait a minute.” Rebekah said suddenly, with crossed arms, staring at Bonnie. “You mean to tell me more of my siblings have used their so called charm and attempts to flirt with you?”

Seeing her sister’s narrowed eyes, she stood fron the bar and grabbed at the both of them. “Let’s take a walk through the city and show Bonnie some of _New Orleans’ _charm. Come on.” She coaxed pulling more on Rebekah’s arm, who reluctantly allowed it, before turning back to her girlfriend.

“Was it Kol?” The witch leaned up to press a kiss to her lips. “Elijah, wouldn’t dare.. Was it that bastard Klaus?”

“Come on, Rebekah.” Bonnie sang as Freya lead them out of the bar.


End file.
